Lisa
Lisa was a vampire whom Chris Emerson met at a party in Lost Boys: The Tribe. She is portrayed by Moneca Delain. Biography ''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' Lisa was first seen at the rave that Chris and Nicole attended, dancing sensually by a bonfire to deliberately attract Chris, whom she had chosen as her victim. She lured him into the shower where they undressed and began kissing and groping each other passionately. Later when Chris heard screaming outside, thinking it was Nicole in danger, managed to pry himself from Lisa's embrace and leave, much to Lisa's displeasure. Later that night, Lisa tracked Chris back to his and Nicole's house. Offering herself to him, Chris invited her in, where they proceeded to kiss passionately. After biting Chris' lip and tasting his blood, Lisa's kisses became violent and Chris had to push her away from him where she was impaled through the heart by deer antlers, killing her. Personality Horny and deadly, Lisa utilized her physical appeal and sexuality to lure in her prey. She preferred handsome young men, usually surfers, as her prey. Powers & Abilities Lisa possessed the common powers of a vampire. * Inhuman Strength: Being a young vampire, possibly sired and completing the transition only within the month before her demise, Lisa didn't possess much in terms of her vampiric super strength. She did, however, possess some degree of it; being able to hold on to Chris tightly as well as being able to possibly overpower her previous victims, all of whom were presumably young men of noticeable physical athleticism as well as surfers. Her bloodlust also amplified her strength to a degree, becoming aggressive with Chris to the point of him having to exert all of his strength to get her off him. * Seduction: As an attractive young woman with a clear understanding of her sexuality and beauty, Lisa knew just how to arouse and seduce young men. Her promiscuous predisposition was shown in her choice of prey; young male surfers whom she would seductively stalk. She also seemed to have a knack for more taboo or incestuous forms of sexual roleplaying (saying she could be Chris' sister if he desired it), all to ensure their copulation and her subsequent feeding upon him. She was libidinous and sanguine and enjoyed the stalking of her prey akin to a cat seeking out her smaller prey. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Lisa was vulnerable to the common weaknesses of a vampire. * Bloodlust: Like all vampires, Lisa was driven by a predatory lust and primal hunger for human blood known only as the Thirst. True to her demeanor and appearance, her Thirst manifested as a perverted predatory sexuality; stalking young men to copulate - generally seducing but possibly raping as well - to ensure her feeding. Her strength and aggression was also linked to her bloodlust; becoming aroused but also aggressive and oppressively physically strong whenever she got a taste of Christ' blood while kissing him. When gripped with the Thirst, Lisa lost all semblances of her humanity or sexual allure; becomes rabid and vicious. * Heart Impalement: As a vampire, Lisa could be destroyed by impalement through the heart. As the vital organ of a vampire responsible for the flow of both her own as well as her victims' blood throughout her body, the destruction of her heart left Lisa both physically traumatized and immobile from their sheer pain and piercing blunt force of its impalement as well as the sudden arrest of blood-flow throughout her undead body which kept her strong and rejuvenated. This resulted in her desiccation and petrifaction in a matter of a few seconds; immediately dying and solidifying into stone before exploding. Trivia *Moneca Delain played the role of a half-vampire (called a thrall) in Blood Angels. Category:Characters Category:Lost Boys: The Tribe Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased